Assassination
Elaina sat on the floor in the hall, frowning hard and trying to remember what had happened. She didn't remember anything! She rubbed the scar on her neck, looking down. Whatever happened, she had heard "Elise" didn't hurt anyone. But what about Hela? And she had missed the results of the meeting... So what had happened then?* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' Nex Hyde' was looking around not sure what the results of the meeting where. But she was currently walking through the hall with her chakrams in hand. Ms Elaina Hyde:' *Elaina looked up* oh, hey.' Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "OH" Nex said looking away. Her arms were' bandaged, she had just gotten back from visiting a friend in the agency she worked for who was a doctor. Blood seemed to have stained the bandages and she had a roll in her hand. Ms Elaina Hyde:' Oh, wow. Are you okay?' Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "Hmm? Oh. It's nothing" Nex said not meeting' her gaze as she walked near her trying to slip around her. Her head was held low to where no one could see her face. Ms Elaina Hyde:' No.. It looks bad...' Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "I said it was nothing okay?!" Nex yelled' snapping as she looked up at Elaine and it looked as if she was crying. Ms Elaina Hyde:' *she frowned and stood* it doesn't look like nothing...' Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "Look it doesn't matter cause i don't matter. You understand' that?" Nex asked her. Ms Elaina Hyde: You don't... What? You matter! Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "No i don't. Dreamer is the only one who does. I can' disappear and everything would be better and no one would care" Nex said looking away. Ms Elaina Hyde:' I like you, though!' Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' Nex looked away hugging her side.' Ms Elaina Hyde:' *looks at her side*' Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' Nex looked at Elaina. "What?" She asked.' Ms Elaina Hyde:' You're hurt?' Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "Yes" Nex whispered looking away. Her arms' ached from the cuts and her sides where bruised. Ms Elaina Hyde:' What happened?' Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "Nothing" Nex said looking away guilty looking' as she stared at the floor. Ms Elaina Hyde:' Just tell me...' Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "Why do you wish to know?" Nex asked.' Ms Elaina Hyde:' I'm worried about you.' Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "I-i did it" She whispered.' Ms Elaina Hyde:' You did this...?' Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' Nex looked away ashamed.' Ms Elaina Hyde:' Nex....' Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "I have been talking to my master and he hasn't' helped" nex said. Ms Elaina Hyde:' Your master?' Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "the wizard who separated me and nex. He gave us a' crystal ball tp communicate and he has been calling to speak with dreamer but I have to keep telling him she's not here and he says horribly true things about me" nex said. Ms Elaina Hyde:' Oh... That... That's awful... I don't know what he's been' saying, but I think your amazing... Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "yeah right" nex said.' Ms Elaina Hyde:' I do like you. I think you're cool!' Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "I need to tend to my wounds I've been yelled at to' much today" nex said walking to her room. Ms Elaina Hyde:' Oh...' Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "c-can you help?" Nex asked.' Ms Elaina Hyde:' With what exactly? I'm not very skilled... In anything...' Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "My bandages" Nex said opening her room door.' Ms Elaina Hyde:' O-oh. Maybe you should see Hen for that....?' Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "no i don't want to bother him" nex said.' Ms Elaina Hyde:' But I'm not a doctor...' Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "Fine i'll do it myself" Nex said unwrapping' the bandages to reveal several gashes and then small cuts on both arms. "Fighting practice, i, i kept not grabbing my chakrams properly." She said. Ms Elaina Hyde:' Oh my gosh...' Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "i was crying yet i still practiced i guess it's a' bad idea to leave your emotions bottled up huh?" Nex asked chuckling. Ms Elaina Hyde:' It is...' Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "But i still do it" Nex said.' Ms Elaina Hyde:' I... Okay... But...' Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "But what?" Nex asked bandaging her left arm' first. Ms Elaina Hyde:' I don't know...' Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' Nex finished by tying it off with her teeth and then did' the other arm. Ms Elaina Hyde:' *watches silently*' Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' Nex finished and sighed. "Look i'm sorry for' bothering you" She said hand on the door. Ms Elaina Hyde:' It's fine...' Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "So i guess i shall leave you to your day" Nex' said. Ms Elaina Hyde:' Yeah... Bye, Nex. *leaves uncertainly*' Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' Nex shut the door.' Ms Elaina Hyde:' *Elaina went to find the first person possible, worried about' Nex and unsure what to do* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' Nex sat against the door sighing. "why do I always' screw up? Why cant I just keep it all buried?" She asked herself. Obtained From Um... Category:Character Side Stories Category:Elise Hyde Category:Side Story